


Into the Darkness

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Darkest Dungeon Narrative, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Into the Darkness

I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, Mirkwood-such as it is. Nothing more than a squalered refuge I have inherited. These corrupted lands are mine to rule and so I am bound to them.

Dispatch the filth in the most brutal fashion, so that all may see and let be known our prowess. The flame of my ire has been struck, a blazing wrath is born. My way is lit, the path before me is clear in my mind. All I require from you is the strength and courage to follow it alongside me. As the light gains purchase, may we find victory.

The darkness holds much more than mere trickery from a necromancer. Terrors may indeed stalk the shadows of Mirkwood yet I can promise you safety. As darkness falls and closes in, haunting the hearts of my people, we shall never fear.

Vigilant I am for the darkness holds no dominion over me! We stand defiant and strong as steel, they shall never pass. Pitfalls and snares is the trapmaker's art. We will ambush the filth at every turn with their own foul invention and mechanical hazards.

We lie in wait. Thursting for blood and wrath so we might purge these lands of all it's evil creatures!

Come for me if you dare. I stand perched at the precipice, ready to fight fire with fire for I know it well.

~ Fin ~


End file.
